Not letting you go
by Cat in Dark
Summary: A Taichi and Sora Vapire fic. It is a short oneshot fic. Contains light lemon. Please read and review!


_Inside a room..._

"What is it you want?"Taichi asked,looking at the beautiful vampire standing in front of him.

"I want you to stay with me forever..."She said.

"Impossible!"Taichi answered without hesitation.

"Is that so..."She mumbled and looked down at her kimono, "But I am still not letting you go..."She said to him before disappearing.

"Wait a minute!"Taichi called out, "Sora!" But she did not replied or show herself in front of him again. Taichi slammed his fist at the wall and cursed himself for his carelessness to be caught by her. He can't stay here for too long,he needs to get out fast. He still has to look for his sister,Hikari. And kill that damn vampire who abducted her!

He looked around the room,there was no door,only a small window that allows moonlight to pass through. But it is too small for him to get through. He spent his night looking for a secret passage to get out but found none,in the end,he was so tired that he fell on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up,it was already sunset. He sensed that there was someone else in the room too.

"You don't have to hide,I know you are here,Sora."Taichi said.

Sora slowly appeared out from the darkness and looked at him. "Did you sleep well?"She asked.

"How could I when I am inside a enemy house?"Taichi replied sarcastically.

Sora frowned lightly and said, "I have no intentions of harming you,Taichi..."

"Yeah,you tell me that you are not having thoughts about harming me when you lock me up in this stupid room?!"Taichi said angrily.

"I..I just want to stay with you..."Sora said sadly,holding both her hands together.

"That is what you want! Not me! So don't expect me to go along with you!"Taichi said. "There are things I still need to do! I am definitely not going to stay here!"

"You are going to stay here..."Sora said softly,with a dangerous tone.

"I'm not!"Taichi said,he was so agitated that he did not catch the danger within Sora's words.

"YOU ARE!!!"She yelled angrily and at that moment,white long cloths appeared out of nowhere and tied Taichi down onto the bed,immobilizing his movements.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"Taichi said angrily as he struggles but could not break free.

Sora did not say a word,she walked over to him and sat over Taichi.She placed her hand over Taichi's heart and gave a small smirk as she felt his heart beat fast.

"Are you afraid?"She asked as she placed her ear over his heart,replacing her hand and listened to his heart beating.

"Don't joke with me! I am not afraid of you!"Taichi said.

Sora raised her head and looked at him,still having her smirk. "Taichi,you may be the greatest vampire slayer alive,but without your weapons and tied down like this,you are no difference from a normal human begin... So,it's natural to be afraid..."Sora said as she unbuttons the first two buttons of Taichi's shirt and moved his collar,exposing his unguarded neck.

Taichi flinched at her actions, "What are you doing?!"He asked panicky for he knew what was going to happen.

"You know what I am going to do..."Sora said and licked his neck.

"Don't even think about it! I am not going to let you!"Taichi said and struggled even more. But this only caused the bind to tighten even more.

"I am not thinking about it,I am going to do it..."Sora said. "Since if I go easy on you and you are not going to appreciate it,I just have to do it the hard way then..."

"LET ME GO! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LETTING YOU HUMILLATE ME!"Taichi yelled angrily. The greatest humillation a vampire slayer can get is to have his or her blood suck by a vampire, it is worst that not begin able to the vampire.

"You don't have to worry about that...For after tonight,you will never think of wanting to step out of here again..."Sora said and gently nibbled his neck,making Taichi released a light moan. After licking his neck for a few more times,her fangs bit into his neck slowly,the pain was so much that Taichi screamed in agony. Blood slowly flows out,Sora fed on it happily and Taichi was still moaning unwillingly as his hands gripped on tightly to the cloths.

"...S..Stop..."Taichi gasped but Sora pretend not to hear him and sucked even harder,making him moan loudly.

When she was finally done,she raised her head and looked at Taichi who was feeble and weak and seems to be in another world.

Sora's hand moved down to his pants,she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it. Her hand moved under his boxer and touched his hot and hot penis. Upon feeling Sora's cold hand on his penis,Taichi flinched and moaned in ecstasy.

"Don..Don't touch...m..me..."Taichi said breathlessly as Sora caressed it.

"Don't say that,you like this..."Sora said as she rubs his penis in a tortuous way.

She slowly pulls his pants down and unbuttoned all his buttons,exposing all his muscular physical features.

"N..no..."He said softly.

"Don't reject me,you are just torturing yourself... Just enjoy all this..."Sora said and sucked his penis. Bitting it at times and licking it at times while caressing his balls. She drank down the pre-cum that was flowing out.

"Ahh! Just stop!"Taichi said,it was all too much for him. He knew he should not be feeling this but his body was not listening to him. It is reacting to every move Sora made.

"Don't lie to yourself,you don't want to stop..."Sora said and slipped her kinomo off her. She feels a knot forming at the pit of her stomach and is growing bigger and tighter. She positioned herself on top of his penis. She slowly slipped his hard member into her tight entrance,forcefully through the obstacle she faced,she felt a tight blinding pain as bloods flows down from her vagina but was soon replaced with a pleasurable sensation. Sora begin to move up and down while Taichi growls in pleasure and pants hard.

"Fas...Faster...!"Taichi groaned,finally willing to give in to his needs. Sora compiled with him and went even faster. Finally,they both exploded,Taichi's hot fluids streamed into her body, making her moan with the pleasurable feeling of being full. Sora did not move from their position,the cloths that tied Taichi undid themselves. Sora lay on Taichi and both of them was panting hard and sweating.

Taichi was again in another world and his eyes were half-closed.

"I...finally got...you..."She said as she hugs him tightly before falling aslepp.

Taichi lay there,tears fell down,he knew very well that now,he could never escaped. Never away from her... For he is not only binded by the blood bond they have,and also the hidden feelings he has for her...

* * *

__

I want to write a vampire fic for a long time so I created this. I wanted to have the character as Takari but I felt that Taisora was better for this plot. Anyway,please review for this story! And I apologised if there is any mistake for this story! Like any mistake in the lemons or grammar...


End file.
